


Forbidden Yet Blissful~!

by IwaizumiTohru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dream Sex, Family Issues, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is 16, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oiiwa-freedom, Oikawa Tooru is 18, Older brother Oikawa Tooru, Prom, Scent Kink, Set in America, Sex Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Voice Kink, Younger Brother Iwaizumi Hajime, cross dressing, iwaoi - Freeform, step brothers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaizumiTohru/pseuds/IwaizumiTohru
Summary: Tooru is Hajimes older brother, Hajime  loves him a little more than a normal brother should, what he didn't know was that his older  brother feels the same. Eventually, boundaries were crossed, memories were made with no regrets at all. After all, Hajime and Tooru are step brothers, there aren't any laws stopping step brothers from fucking...or are there?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo Lovely People~! 
> 
> I've had this idea for soooo long, like a year now but I was to lazy to write -_-, FINALLY, I've gathered all my strength and written it, so YAY!!! 
> 
> This is my first story, so hope ya all are game!!! (also i didnt re read it, so mistakes are susceptible) ;) 
> 
> // I was inspired by the amazing writer wsakuya who wrote "Anonymously Brothers"  
// I was inspired by the amazing writer honeysucklegguk who wrote "Brother Mine" - (complete)  
// I was inspired by the amazing writer LujuriousDeath who wrote "Baby Brother" - (ongoing)
> 
> Enjoy~ >u<

Hajime had been doing his home work silently and diligently, he had his exams going on and had a lot of syllabus to cram, but there was a force in his house that stopped his halfway, _his phone. _He casually picked it up and saw a text message from Tetsurou, his friend from college, who had a habit of texting him always at the wrong time.

**TETSUROU: ** _YO! HAJIME, my man, What up?_

Hajime frowned, was this guy seriously asking him "Whats up?" during exam time. He closed his book leaned against his comfy office chair and typed a response.

**HAJIME: ** _Are you fucking kidding me?! What the hell do you think is up?! _

Hajime didn't want to sound rude, but he was busy and his friend was disturbing him, like always. He was stressed and needed a break, hell a massage. He needed to relax, but there was still a week left till his holidays. He got an instant reply.

**TETSUROU: ** _Why are you so stressed man, you have a stress reliever at home. WORRY BOUT ME! I HAVENT GOT LAID IN MONTHS!! UGH!!_

**HAJIME: ** _Ask kenma, he wil help for sure. Who the fuck is my stress reliever you dick? I aint got a girlfriend. _

**TETSUROU: ** _ Duuudeeee, I tired okayy, he's too absorbed in his own game world... _

Hajime laughed, Kenma was probably the luckiest among them.

**TETSUTOU: ** _ Oh btw dumbo, you dont need a girlfriend when you already have a gorgeous piece of ass at your home, like for example YOUR HOT BROTHER!! _

It wasn't the first time one of his friends had called his brother hot, so that didn't really faze him, it bothered him a lot though. A lot of people would talk to him and get to know him just to get into his brothers pants. What was so special about his brother anyway? Hajime admitted he was tall, had a slim and lean body, long legs, big brown doe eyes, a cute sharp nose, fluffy and silky brown hair, long and thin manicured fingers, pink lips that always formed a pout when displeased that Hajime so desperately wanted to kiss, his perfect curvy shape and that ass- He was himself shocked by his own thoughts which were interrupted by his bedroom door opening up.

He immediately withdrew himself from his relaxed position, opened a random page and started to read. "Haaaajjiimmmee~~" came the annoying voice that he despised but secretly loved. He didn't acknowledged his brothers presence, reading his notes with concentration. His brother pouted and came in and drapped over him, "Haaajjjiiiiimmmee~~!!!!! I'm talking to you! Answer me!" Hajime frowned and said "Can't you see that I'm trying to study..." Not taking his eyes of the notes.

Tooru started to move side to side, moving Hajime with him, "I know, that's why I"m here!!!" Tooru removed himself from Hajime and took his Biology books to the bed. "Mom said I help you study, since you stink at bio anyway~" He made himself comfortable on the bed and opened the notes, making a face at the writing. Hajime was irritated. Why did his mom hate him. He had asked for a tutor to help him study, a tutor not his unbearable brother! Before he could protest, his phone betrayed him by beeping.

Tooru smiled and tiled his head to the side and said innocently, "Were you really studying...?" Hajime gritted his teeth but before he could response again his phone betrayed him by beeping. "I was! I just took a little break okay?!" He made his way towards the bed and sat in front of his brother, sighing. He needed help in bio, and Tooru was majoring in medical, maybe he could help him. "Aww! That's so boring!! I thought you were doing something fun and then I'd join you!" Tooru crossed his arms.

Hajime raised his eyebrows, sitting cross legged, "Fun..? Like watch a movie or something?" There was a new action movie that had been released a few days ago, and Hajime was a man of action. Tooru gave a sly smile and answered "No sillly!" He then got close, too close for Hajime's liking and whispered in his ear, "You know, fun, watching porn or something and masturbating...Have you ever done that..?" Toorus voice was so seductive for a moment Hajime forgot he was in his room, and the person whispering was his brother. He retreated back and said, "Have you gone crazy?! What the fuck are you saying?!!" Hajime was sure he was fifty shades of red now, panting. To his surprise Tooru's serious expression turned into laughter. "Oh my God! Hahahaha Lil tiny brother, you should've seen your face hahahahaha!!! Priceless!"

Hajime's heart was beating really fast, a joke. It was joke. He felt relived but also a little hurt, but he couldn't pin point as to why? "Stop making stupid jokes dumbass, AND IM NOT TINY! Are you hear to help me study or just to make fun of me!" Tooru wiped come of his tears from his eyes, took a breath and composed himself, "Yes, study, okayy Little brother!" He still had a smile on his face, a really nice one, the one that Hajime liked.

After Tooru had started explaining him PCR and Recombinant DNA tech, Hajime let his gaze wander off to his big brother. He was wearing a white colored, knitted sweater that went till his mid thighs, and shorts maybe? Hajime didn't see them but he was sure his brother wasn't that shameless to prance around naked in the house, even if their parents weren't home. Not that shorts would make a difference, every short Tooru owned didn't even cover half his legs, Hajime didn't mind at all. It gave him an excuse to look at his long, smooth, hairless legs anyway. Was it even possible for someone to have such perfect legs? The sweater was definitely doing justice to his brothers thin waist and shoulders, how Hajime wanted to hold him for a little longer than their normal hugs, which were always given by Tooru and no matter how many time he'd tell his brother to stop, his brother never did, Hajime was glad for that. He moved his gaze to his brothers face, his eyes scrunched, and hands moving in gestures explaining gel electrolysis, his skin a shade above pale and lips that Hajime once wanted to kiss, just once would be-

"Helllllooooo~~~" again his thoughts were interrupted by the same annoying voice. He really wanted to gag his brother at this moment. "Are you even listening to me? Here I am giving you my precious time, you should be honored! And praise me, but no you wont even listen!!" His big brother complained. Hajime rolled his eyes and said "You're here because mom told you too, and i didn't even ask for you! I asked for a tutor!" Tooru pouted again, "You're so mean to me!" he huffed. Hajime rolled his eyes, he didnt have time for this. "I was listeing!!" Hajime exclaimed. Tooru gave him a look and said "Yeah right! You clearly heard my story about our neighbor's cute Labrador dog, Archie, without being irritated, you hate her, so yeah you were listening!!" Tooru mocked. Hajime didn't hate Archie, she was just too loud. He was about to say sorry and ask Tooru to repeat but he felt his brothers intense stare. Tooru then smiled, seductively? For the second time, he invaded Hajime's personal space and said "You were eyeing me too, little brother..What were you thinking huh?" Tooru placed his hand on Hajimes face and whispered, "Thinking perverted thoughts Hajime..." Tooru should not be allowed to say his name like that, it should definitely be illegal.

Hajime could feel Toorus breath on his face, it smelled like mint chocolate, his favorite ice cream, Tooru probably ate it all, again. Tooru even looked beautiful up close, if he would just get a little more closer- NO! This was his brother. Hajime pushed Tooru off. Tooru fell with a "OOF!! HEY!" So dramatic, with a neutral expression he got off his bed and took Tooru's wrist and dragged him. He heard his brother yelp as he pushed him out of his room. "HEY! Handle me with care, you brute!!!" Hajime slammed his door shut and said "Stay out!!! Let me study!!" He locked the door. He heard Tooru yell "I"M GONNA EAT ALL YOUR ICE CREAM!!!" Hajime wanted to yell back but he wasn't a child, definitely not like his brother. He shook his head, no more thoughts about stupid big brothers who flirt with you. He picked his phone from the table and flopped on his bed, his notes scattered, **12 messages from Tetsurou, and 4 missed calls from Issei**.

It was his friends fault that he had been having lewd thoughts about fucking his brother. It was Tetsurou who asked him if he found Tooru attracted, through out his last year, he had been harboring new born feelings about his own big brother. The desire to touch him, devour him. Tooru was beautiful, and Hajime was sure he sounded great in bed and probably tasted even better. He didn't realize he had started touching himself. he was getting hard. His eyes were lazily closed drowning in pleasure. He wanted to stop, he wasn't a sicko, he had morals, but the pleasure overpowered his ethics. His hand crept at the base of his erection, running along the underside, squeezing, trying to imagine it was someone else's hand, or better a hot heat of someone else's mouth.

He suppressed a moan, his eyes now shut due to the light touches, his palm moving up and down his length, his lust had won over, once again. He worked his hands up and down, alternating between fast and slow, groans and grunts increasing. He squeezed his tip, and tried to think of his brother, how good would he look on his back, legs spread, moaning and begging his little brother to take him. He would turn his big brother into a slut, his own personal slut, he'd fuck his to Mars, his brother was always bitching about going there anywhere.

His pace quickened, smearing precum down his cock, squeezing around the base. He imagined his brother curling the sheets and screaming only his name. He was panting, the heat rising in his abdomen, he was close. He was going to cum, _because of his brother. _Hajime wouldn't forgive him, he'd teach Tooru a lesson too. He gasped and gave one last tug to his cock before spurting his cum everywhere. "What the fuck..." he whispered. He really was a pervert.

He didn't go down for lunch, he couldn't face his brother. After the last time he'd masturbated at the thought of his brother, he swore he'd never do it again. He felt disgusted at himself, what kind of brother was he anyway. No one thinks like that about there siblings. What would his friends think if they found they were right? What would his _mother _think? He was most curios about his big brothers thoughts, what would he say? Would he let him do it? Hajime really wished Tooru wouldn't mind. But he knew that was wishful thinking. Tooru did flirt with him, and hell even hit on him, but that was just Tooru... And Tooru would never think of Hajime as a lover, or even a fuck buddy, in this case a fuck brother. Hajime snorted, he was too young to be facing this problem!

"Hajime..." he heard a soft voice. His body was feeling really stiff, he groaned and turned his back to the door. What did his brother want now?! A few knocks on the door, he felt himself falling into a peaceful sleep before a voice woke him up "Hajime..?! What is it? Are you sick baby? Open the door now!" Baby..he thought, was he dreaming-MOM! He got up and stretched, moving his arms, back muscles flexing, "I'm fine mom...I fell a sleep." He said in a hoarse voice. "Oh, okay.. Well, you had us all worried, Tooru said you didn't come down for lunch.." Hajime hummed as he got up, took off his shirt an pant. He didn't clean himself before sleeping, he felt repulsed. He needed a bath. "Anyway, baby dinner is going to be ready, okay? Come down.." He mumbled an okay, before checking his closet for his favorite green shirt with a cute turtle on it, it seemed to be missing. He sighed, it was probably somewhere in the house, he wasn't the most organized person. He took a random shirt and sweat pants and slammed the bathroom door. He was in a bad mood.

Washed, cleaned and purified, he made his way down the dinner room, the delicious smell of herb chicken and rice everywhere. He saw Tooru's dad sitting at the right end of the 4 people dinner table, on his phone. He cleared his throat and said "Good evening...dad.." Toorus dad nodded and said "How's your exams and preparation going?" Hajime took the chair in the far left, infront of his step-dad and said "Good." Both men fell in an awkward silence, the sounds of his mom and Tooru's laughter reverberating in his ears about clothes, and a new bag, the new store, chattering like crazy. He leaned on the chair and slouched a bit, ignoring the gaze Tooru's father was giving him.

His mom and step dad had married 2 years ago. Hajime's real dad wasn't the best dad, he was never home for most of the part, but when he was home it was the best time of his life. They'd go on trips and have lots of fun. He and his dad had also build a tree house at their old home, no matter how much he loved his dad, it wasn't enough for him to stay. His mom and dad fell out of love, and his dad left without a proper goodbye. That one thing burned all the past he had, had with him. He was 12 when he left. His mom was perfect for him, but she had heard the neighbors saying it was very hard to raise a growing boy alone, so she re married. Hajime wasn't happy about the idea at all. He threathened to run away, but he wouldn't do that, he was not his dad. He had thrown everything that reminded him of his dad, but he couldn't throw one thing out and that was his eyes, blazing green, the one's that his mother loved, reminded him of his dad everyday. He wanted to be the only man for his mom.

Toorus mom had died only a year before his mom had died. Hajime really didn't believe when he was told that Tooru didn't protest at all. He had heard that Tooru's mom loved his son to bits, she was kind and beautiful. Hajime believed that because Tooru was beautiful, he was the copy of his mom. They didn't really talk much about this, but Hajime knew that Tooru loved her too. Maybe that was the reason, he'd seen Tooru crying while looking at his reflection. He wasn't peeking on his brother, he just wanted to ask something but forgot what it was anyway.

It wasn't like he hated Tooru's dad or something. It was just that, the guy pissed him off. All he cared about was grace and poise, getting good grades and success. Not that, thats a bad thing or not, but there are other things in life and Hajime wanted to tell him that. He was the reason Tooru worked his ass off, whether getting first position in every subject, being the Captain of the basket ball club or being the school head prefect. He wanted perfection, now not only from Tooru who was used to being slaved, from his second son, Hajime. That pissed him off. Was success all he cared about? What about a personality? Hajime blamed Tooru's personality on his dad. 

"Yahoo~~ Hajiiimme!!!" came his brothers sweet voice. "Care to set the sheet on the table, I don't want to get the glass dirty.." Tooru was holding two dishes one on each hand, balancing them perfectly. Hajime stood up and nodded, placed the sheet on the glass table, he saw his mom coming with two other dishes, before he could offer to help his mom, Toorus dad already up and took the dishes smiling, "Let me put them..." he gave her a smile and set the table with Tooru. His mom definitely feel for his charms. He saw Tooru smiling from the cornor of his eyes, did he like this..? The only thing Tooru inherited from his father. His parents were now having conversation about work, their cousins, someones marriage. Hajime could care less.

He felt someone poking his leg, he looked at Tooru, who swallowed his bite and said "Why didn't you come down for lunch, answer my calls or yet, answer my voice when I called you to come out!" Hajime gulped the food and said "I got tired and fell asleep.." Tooru turned towards him and took some rice from his hands, discarding the spoon and said "Study made you tired..?" He sucked on his fingers, slowing licking the juice. Hajime felt hot, What was he doing? There parents were right there! Has he no shame. He cleared his throat, looked at his food, eating, trying to ignore his brothers tongue. "YEAH!" he said a bit too loud.

Now everyone was looking at him. He felt embarrassed. He needed to get out of here. He smiled at his mom and said "Thanks for the food mom, it was yummy! I'm not really hungry, and I really need to study..." He bowed a little and went upstairs, sweating. The dinner table was quiet till Tooru said "Not fair! So mean, he didn't compliment me! I helped too~" he whined. Toorus dad was unimpressed and kept eating. "I wonder what's got into him, he's never this shy.." Hajime's mom was worried for her son. Tooru smiled at her and said "Dont worry mother dearest! Its a big brothers job to help his little brother when he needs it!!!" He took his and Hajimes plate, kissed his moms cheek and said "Byee! Have a good night dad and mom!!!" The last thing he heard was Hajime's mom saying "I'm sorry about Hajime dear, he'll come around, he's going through the teenage phase..."

Finally! He was done. Hajime leaned back against his office chair, he read the time on his phone, it was 12:34am. Time for a mid night snack. He was really hungry and was crazing ice cream. He hoped his stupid brother hadn't eaten his like he was saying he would. He went down stairs and into the kitchen, it was dark so he didn't see who he bumped into but he was sure he knew who it was. "OFH! Hajime, I swear, stop being brutal with me, I don't like that!!" His older brother was on the floor, his legs apart delicately, even in the dark Hajime found him pretty. "What are you even doing here stupid?!" he angrily asked. He just wanted to have ice cream. Not that his brother wasn't a treat, but he couldn't have him, not now at least. He turned on the lights and saw Tooru was still on the floor. "So rude! I was here first, so tell me why are you here?!" While saying that he got up from the floor and faced Hajime, arms crossed, tilting his hips to the side. Hajime found it funny, how Tooru was trying to be intimidating.

"Hahaha Are you trying to scare me while you look five, what are you even wearing? A green shirt with turtles..hahaha-" his laughter dropped and he eyed his brother suspiciously, was that his shirt?! "Why are wearing my shirt?! Where did you find it?" Tooru walked towards the fridge and said "Ohhoo! Yummy ice cream~ Enough for both of us!! Hurry Hajime, get the spoons!" He then sat down. Hajime went to get the spoons, gave on to Tooru but he complained saying he wanted the one Hajime had, as it was more cute. What a baby? Was he really 18?

They were busy eating yummy ice cream while Hajime asked again, "That's my shirt you little shit!" He had a mouth full of ice cream. It felt so good. Tooru nodded "Uh huh! Is it? I found it on the sofa, so I took it!!" He said like it was the most normal thing to do. "Why though?" Hajime at this point didn't really care about the shirt. It looked good on Tooru, the shoulders where big on his lithe brother, showing the perfect amount of skin, one end draped over his shoulder. The sleeves were long, getting dirty by the way he was devouring ice cream, in estacy. Hajime wished he'd devour him like this. The shirt was a little short, since the little bastard was taller than him by 5 cm. "Hm Ie melo gwd"

Hajime looked at him confused, "What?" Tooru also looked at the same time and smiled softly and said, "It smells good, kinda like you." Tooru then placed his head on Hajimes shoulder, nuzzling it like a cat. Hajime was shocked. His body had been burnt and electrocuted the same time. It was like time had stopped. He couldn't breath. Before he could push his brother of and demand answers, he heard light snores and gasps. Hajime deadpanned. The fucker fell a sleep. He sighed. 

Hajime carefully took the ice cream box and put its lid on. He changed Toorus position and took a breath, his gym training better pay off now. He scooped Tooru in his arms with a little effort and went up stairs slowly. He put Tooru on his bed which was a heard job since Tooru was a clinger and wouldn't let him go. Hajime would love to fall a sleep here but he was scared of the consequences. After a fight with a sleeping Tooru, who is like a Koala, he went down to clear any evidence of crime left. Like the spoons.

He then went to his own room, eyeing his brothers before flopping on his bed. He needed to sleep, he had an exam tomorrow.

But he was awake all night, not because of his exam stress, but his brother. _"Aw I thought you were doing something fun like masturbating !!"_

_ "Were you thinking about me little brother! How perverted!"_

_ "It smells good, kinda like you~" _

He was so fucked up.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo Lovely people~  
Heads up for my first attempt at some make out session at the start u_u 
> 
> //Also, Kuroo and Bokuto are supportive, like they don't mind if Iwa likes his brother cos Iwa needs convincing before doing the deed//
> 
> // In case you're wondering why EVERY character and plainly ignoring the last names is because they live in America. Also, I can't think of what to name Iwas mom or Oiks dad, so bear with me...//

Tooru loved parties. He never missed them. Especially if it was arranged by his friend Koushi and his boyfriend Daichi. Hence, here he was, in a club full of people. Drinking, smoking, dancing, grinding, making out with each other and having a good time. He had arrived a little late, late enough because his Koushi was drunk and just waved at him before dragging Daichi to the private room, doing what drunk couples do. Tooru wasn't keen on being alone in a party, he didn't have a date so he conversed and flirted with every hot guy or girl who came to him.

Currently, he had pressed this blonde guy against the wall, arms around his neck while he was holding Tooru by the waist. They were busy kissing, but not the type in which things would escalate. The guy was probably an amateur, he was slow and had no idea what he was doing. Tooru sighed in the kiss, guess he had to do everything with _this one_.

"I thought my brother had good taste in men...I'm surprised to find you here." Toorus eyes opened at the familiar voice. He let go of the blond guy,lips disconnecting with _smack_.

Tooru blinked owlishly, this handsome man looked like his little brother, but what was his little brother doing in a seniors party, moreover _in a club _and why was he smirking like he knew Toorus preference which was definitely not the lanky blond, who was blushing and panting like he'd gotten a head. Just Toorus luck.

"Hajime! What are you doing here? It's kinda illegal for you to be here..." Tooru said, ignoring about how his brother seemed disappointed at the blond guy. Hajime took a few steps forward, stopped when he was chest to chest with Tooru. "I bet I could give you a better time than him..." Hajime whispered pointing at the blond who nodded his head and left, leaving the two brothers alone in the dark corner.

Tooru couldn't believe his ears. His heart was beating like a drum. This man wasn't his grumpy, don't invade my personal space little brother. Tooru opened his mouth but nothing came out, he was sure he wasn't the most attractive thing right now, his mouth gaping like a fish, his brain had stopped to process. He again heard his favourite voice ask him "What is it? Don't believe me?" Now, if Tooru had been in his senses, he would've said yes, but he still couldn't believe what Hajime was saying. Was it a prank? Was it pay back of always teasing him? Was it about what he said to him yesterday? Hajime looked straight into his eyes, green meeting brown, Toorus hands were still, hanging at his sides. He stared at his brothers beautiful eyes, the eyes he envied so much. There was no trace of playfulness, was Hajime being genuine?

Tooru finally found his voice and said "Eh, no Hajime, I-I do be- uhm believe you." It didn't come out as cocky as he had planned, at all. It cracked, twice. Hajime smiled, Oh God Toorus heart melted, his brother looked so handsome with no scowl but a smile. His cold hands were covered by warm, being squeezed lightly. "I don't think you believe me though, Want me to prove it to you..?" Tooru was sure he was gonna faint. Hajime's voice was getting huskier and huskier, he could cum get from listening to it. He stiffened a little, but he did nod to his brother. He wanted to see what his little brother had in plan. 

A sweet smiled replaced by a dangerous smirk. Hajime didn't wait anymore, he closed the gap between them, causing Tooru to forget how to breath. His smooth and soft lips in contact with his brothers, moving in sync. It was almost like they had done it a thousand times. It felt familiar. It felt safe. It felt right. Was it normal to feel right when kissing ones own sibling? He was pushed against the same wall he had pushed the blond guy, the only difference he didn't feel in control at all, and he certainly didn't mind giving Hajime the control.

Toorus felt his hands everywhere. One of his hands went from the sides of Toorus head and down to his neck, the other placed on his waist, rubbing soothing circles and sometimes going up and down lightly. Tooru now felt at ease. He also wrapped one arm tightly around Hajimes neck, afraid he might change his mind, his other hand clutching Hajimes back. He moaned as he felt his brother's tongue asking, no demanding entrance of his mouth. Tooru had always been a generous person, let him in easily. Both fighting for dominance. Hajime tightened his grip, trying to draw Tooru even more closer than possible, but Tooru didn't mind and tightened his own hold as well.

Both broke the kiss when air was needed badly, breathing heavily, flushed cheeks, Tooru placed his head on the crook of his brothers neck, trying to breath in his scent. Toorus nose was graced by his brothers emanation. What an amazing fragrance! It calmed him and soothed him. Oh and turned him on really bad. He was hard to such an extent it hurt really bad, his skinny jeans not helping at all. Hajime traced his tongue at his ear and said "Don't pass out now, there's so much more I have to prove.." Tooru smiled, this was gonna be fun. His dream was coming true. His handsome brother, who had the body of Adonis was going to fuck, and Tooru was gonna make sure he was only one Hajime pleased. "Well then baby brother, take me home~!" he said grinding against his brother eliciting groans.

_ **BEEP......................BEEP..............................BEEP..........................BEEP** _

Tooru opened his eyes, the sun shining threw the curtain. It was morning already. He licked his lips and got up. He felt around the bed, no one was in his room, which was usual, he always brought someone home when returning from a party. He got up, his pillow on the side, it felt wet, he wondered why. In a few moments, his vision cleared, his bed was cold and lonely, which meant he didn't bring anyone or got laid. Which also meant he didn't go to any party. That means, I didn't get to fuck my brother? It was all a dream. He felt disappointed. His dream self was so much more lucky than his real self. His real self was so unlucky, he didn't even get to complete his dream. UGH! Which also meant he was making out with a pillow. That was really embarrassing! He got off the bed and straight to the shower, he also had a little problem down south that he had to take off.

Daichi sighed. He was too old for this, no felt to old for this. It was the only thing that Tooru seemed to think off these days. Daichi felt left out as Tooru told them all about his dream, he wasn't someone to converse about someone else's sex dreams at all.

Koushi raised his eyebrows, "So, you had a sex dream about this person you've been crushing for like...uhm three months from now?" Tooru was currently sitting with his best friend in the cafe, who didn't seem surprised at all. "NO! It wasn't a sex dream, we just made out!!!" he grumbled, its not like they did anything. Tooru took a sip of his juice angrily. Koushi gave him a stare and said "Well, you seem really disappointed it didn't escalated.." he smirked. Tooru stuck his tongue out and said "No, I'm not! I'm just saying I've never had a dream like this before!! Why with this guy!?"

Koushi had a thoughtful face and said "Maybe, because this "random guy" of yours is not so random after all huh?" Tooru leaned on the table, confused, "What do you mean? He's exactly like all the other guys.." Koushi placed his hand on his chin, "Are you really sure?" He had a serious expression and had a different feeling about this one.

Tooru crossed his arm on the table, eyes looking up at the ceiling and said "Yeah, he's a bit shorter than me, but definitely more muscular! Oh my God, his arms Koushi! He lifts me with ease! And he's got the most beautiful tan I've ever seen, it complements his dark hair..Oh and his eyes, green, but like emerald, the ones that see through your soul! I thought that was my thing, but no he does it too! And he doesn't smile often, but when he does, it melts my heart!! Oh and he's really mean to me! But he secretly cares!!"

Koushi started laughing, not telling Tooru say anything more. He gave Tooru a big toothy smile and said "I knew it!" Tooru frowned and poked his arms. "What do you mean..Hey, stop laughing...Hello?! Listen to me!! You dont get it!!" Tooru whined. Koushi had a few tears in his eyes. He shook his head smacked Toorus head lightly. "You know for someone who gets all the girls and the boys, you sure are slow when it comes to feelings huh?" He patted Toorus shoulder but his smile dropped when he saw Tooru had a blank face. This was gonna take a while. He cleared his throat and straightened his back, motioning Tooru to do the same. He gave Daichi a look, who seemed uncomfortable enough, but gave a sad nod.

"Tooru, you have had this boy in mind for 3 months now.." Tooru nodded his head. Koushi gestured Daichi, he didn't want the only one to break it to Tooru. Daichi was his friend too, he alone couldn't take the credit.

Daichi coughed and said "Apart from how he looks.., ah you like his personality too..?" Tooru again nodded, this time more enthusiastically. Koushi took his que and said, "And you have been his friend ever since you met him right?" Tooru again nodded, still confused as to why they were asking him questions, which he had already told them, like a lot of times before.

Both the boys waited before Koushi again said like it was the most obvious thing, "3 months Tooru..And you haven't had sex with him..." Tooru tiled his head and slowly nodded, "Yeah..WHY?!"

Daichi was getting restless and Koushi was taking to long, "Tooru, we're saying you don't do crushes, okay? You like someone, you get them wrapped around your fingers in a week, and by next Thursday you're done with them!" Tooru nodded nonchalantly "Cos, there never really worth the time~!"

Koushi smiled, "Yeah, and now this guy seems to make you smitten with him..You talk about him all the time, he's always on your mind." Reazlization hit Tooru, so thats what his friends were trying to say. He had never told them about any of his fucks, they came, they went. He laughed, "Oh guys, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like I spend time with you only to talk about Haj- UHM this random guy..hahaha"

Daichi and Koushi gave dead panned and screamed, "You idiot, you're in love!"

Kou perked up, "Yes!! Hey,Hey,Hey! Hajime, can I have his number!" He reached for Hajimes phone, but Hajime retreated back, glaring and and spat "NO, you dumb asses! What are you-" Tetsurou stopped him by placing a finger on his lip, rolling his eyes and saying "Hajime, we know okay? And we don't care!"

Hajime slumped back, "O-okay, but I don't-"

This time Kou interrupted him, "Hey, it's okay, you'll figure it out! Just like I did with keiji, I was scared and I didn't think I deserved him!" Tetsuro smacked Kou's head and said "We've heard it, a million times!"

Hajime sighed, "But keiji wasn't you brother, neither is Kozume yours..." His friends didn't think of the consequences, he couldn't have a relationship with his brother, hell even kissing him once would be wrong!

"Dude, love is love, you can't fight your feelings forever, especially if you live under the same roof." Hajime knew they were right in this, Tooru wasn't moving out, ever. He had all he needed right where they were. And Hajime still had 4 years..

"It's fine, even if I dream of loving my brother the same way you love Kozume, the same way you love Keiji..The dates you go on, the things you do..You think it's fine to do all that to my own brother?!" His friends didn't reply. He knew they wouldn't. He would never get what he wants from his brother. A cloud passed, and another, before they headed outside their college. Tetsurou had an arm around his shoulder and Kou was bumping into him. They were sad for him, pitying him.

He spotted a familiar Camry, it was Toorus, he internally groaned. He didn't want to deal with this! And he knew it was Toorus because of the sentence in white italics that was on the back mirror, _Always look up, you might see a UFO!!_ His brother got out of the car and immediately spotted him, he expected him to wave and call out like the big baby he was, but he didn't, instead he waited, and started to talk to the other guy that parked his car next to him, quite in a friendly manner.

He gave his friends a bro fist, till Tetsurou whispered in his ear, "It isn't wrong, because he isn't your real brother, he's your step brother. No blood relations." He smacked Hajimes shoulder, Kou gave him a hopeful smile and they went there own way. Hajime went towards Tooru, he was waving at him smiling, his brother could be so cute sometimes.

He walked towards him, before he could say 'Hi', his brother flung himself at him, "Hajime! I've been waiting for so long!!" Hajime braced himself for the impact but still stumbled a little, before growing conscious of his surroundings, his class mates and friends, all watching. "Tooru..people are staring..." Hajime wasn't really a PDA person. It didn't matter whether he was dating a boy or a girl, or even his brother, _step brother; _Tetsurou's words echoed in his ears, he didn't do public affection. Tooru retreated back, pouting and said while moving his finger side to side infront of Hajime's face "I don't care~"

He then moved towards the car and into the drivers seat, "How was your day?" he smiled brightly. Only this guy could keep a smile on his face throughout the day. Hajime flopped on the comfortable leather seat, closing his eyes and sighing in relief and said "Hn, same old day..nothing special.." He was so tired, he wanted to sleep forever, and just jump in the bath tub full of hot water. Tooru nodded, humming as he drove.

During the drive, Hajime, while on the phone, noticed that Tooru had taken a wrong turn, he smirked, "Don't tell me you've forgotten the way of our house again..?" This wasn't the first time Tooru had gotten confused with the directions. Tooru shook his head and said "Nah, I'm taking you somewhere reallllly beautiful!" he exclaimed happily. Hajime made a face but didn't say anything. He was curios, he hadn't been to this part of town before, the surrounding were different. It was mostly trees and wavy roads, Hajime was always up for something new, but mostly he liked seeing the smile on his brothers face.

Hajime was getting irritated, it had been 30mins and they were still driving, Tooru had been exceptionally quite, not that he minded, silence was welcomed, but he kept on looking at Hajime with the corner of his eyes. Had he been lying when he said he didn't take a wrong turn? Ugh, ego and pride always hath a great fall. "Tooru..Do you even know where we-" The car stopped with a jerk, tires screeching in Hajimes ears as he fell forward. "Tooru?! Are you mad?! " he yelled, he could've hit his head hard on the dash board and gotten a concussion, not every one wore seat belts like his big brother. "We're here!! Hurry, Hajime, come on!!" his brother, blissfully unaware of Hajimes anger, got off the car and started to run off.

The fragrance of flowers hit him immediately as he got off the car. There were rows and rows of millions of flowers, jasmines to be exact, all different in colors and looks. He had never seen so many flowers in one place ever. The area of small, not at all big, Three huge trees, probably fruit trees in the middle of the valley of flowers. It was simply breathtaking, and his brother now standing in the midst of pink, blue, orange, yellow, white, looked like an angel, he stood there in some sort of a trance not sure if it was because of the flowers or his brother. His brother shook his head and made his way towards him.

"Come on!!" he grabbed Hajime's wrist and ran towards the trees, laughing. "You're so slow!! Hajimeee-slow poke!" he looked back at him with a tongue stuck out. Hajime took it as a challenge, got free of Toorus hold and ran towards the trees with his full speed, Tooru screaming cheater behind. He laughed as he reached first and was declared the victor, Tooru demanded a rematch, but both of them were too tired for it.

"I used to climb trees a lot when I was young.." Hajime told Tooru, both brother were lying side by side, on their backs, under the tree shade. "When you were young?! You talk like an old man, Hajime!!" Tooru giggled. Hajime rolled his eyes, this was the first time he and his brother were spending some quality time together. "Yeah, I used to be really physical, catching bugs and all.." Tooru was silent for a moment, "Hehe, I think you're still physical. I mean, you play football!!" Hajime smiled, he looked playing football with his friends, it made him feel alive. Tooru sat up and looked down towards Hajime, "Ne, Hajime... Do you have a girl friend?"

Hajime easily replied, "No, not really..Why though?" Tooru shook his head, "Just asking..Have you ever kissed before..?" Hajime opened his eyes and got up with a serious look on his face, "Why are you asking all this..?" Tooru started at him blankly before laughing, "I knew it! Hahaha, Hajime, you're so innocent!" Hajime blushed "What do you mean?! Of course, I've kissed before, just because I don't have a girl friend or boy friend right now, doesn't mean I never did!"

Tooru stopped laughing, "Aw, It's okay, big brother can help you." he teased. Hajime smacked his arm, laughing. "What about you?" Tooru shrugged his shoulders. "I get a guy or a girl when I want, I'm not really a relationship type of person you know." The wind was blowing gently, soft humming of bees, fluttering of butterflies, his big brother was really transfixed on the butterflies. They had kinda just admitted the fact that both of them were bi. Good to know he wouldn't be judged by his own brother.

The environment was awfully quite now. It was afternoon time, Hajime was about to suggest about going home till his brother faced him, with an unreadable expression. "Tooru.....?" he asked before a pair of lips connected his. Hajimes eyes widen. He was kissing his brother, no, Tooru made the first one, Tooru was kissing him, and it seems as if he was enjoying it. Tooru had his eyes closed and he moved his lips against Hajimes, moaning softly. He got on top of Hajime, securing him in position, smiling as he felt Hajimes arms move to wrap his waist. His heart was beating, he could ear it and was sure Tooru could here it too. He groaned as he felt Tooru ask for entrance in his mouth, with he gave instantly, he was in heaven, their tongues moved in sync. He placed one hand at the back of Toorus neck to being him closer. He could definitely get used to this. Who knew kissing your brother was the best thing?

They broke the kiss, breathing heavily, staring at each others eyes, before Hajime rolled and switched their positions. He smashed his lips against Toorus, almost destroying his mouth. Tooru, hungrily pushed back, once again made his tongue pass Hajimes clenched teeth to the moist space inside. Hajime, this time dominated the kiss, feeling all of Toorus mouth, his head held firmly by long delicate fingers, his own making circles at the side of his brunettes waist. Both, working their mouths against each other, till it got too much and they broke the kiss, saliva linking.

Hajime looked down at his ethereal brother in the afternoon light, cheeks flushed pink, lips swollen, looking so much more beautiful than another girl Hajime had ever seen.

Tooru felt a shiver run down his spine, adrenaline in his veins, short fast breaths, he finally opened his eyes regretting of ever closing them, his little brothers eyes staring down at him with so much huger and lust, it made Toorus dick twitch, his heart flutter. This felt far much better than a mere dream. He could feel the bulk of Hajimes body, his strong arms wrapped around him, his chest stoned and his dick was really hard, Tooru felt bad of his dick, but he would make amendments. Now, all he wanted now was to take Hajime home and ride him like a stallion.

"Mom and Dad are going home late, Hajime..."

It was going to be a long night for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm better at thinking than writing....
> 
> Anyway, sorry for any mistakes, cos i dont re read!!!  
Also, next chapter is smut so YAY! And it might take longggg

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed (supportive/brutal) ~  
They keep the engine running :D xD!
> 
> I had such an amazing idea in my head, i really hope you guys feel it, the idea it better than the story!! T_T  
// btw, im sorry about the lame start, i had no idea how to begin//


End file.
